Sugar High
by Lady Akina
Summary: Uh oh... Chocolate in the Sengoku Jidai! Oh no... Shippo's given some to Sesshomaru! A series of sugar shots.
1. Sugar High

The odd band of shard hunters stopped in a clearing for lunch. Sango was busy watching for a certain lecherous houshi. Miroku aka the lecherous houshi was busy getting slapped by a certain demon slayer. Our favorite hanyou was sulking in a tree looking over the camp. A time traveling miko was cooking ramen. And of course, a cute kitsune was watching it all while eating a chocolate bar.

Just as they were about to eat, Sesshomaru and his group entered the clearing. Rin automatically went to play with Shippo. Jaken was busy muttering curses. Ah Un sat at the edge of the clearing waiting for orders.

"Hi Sesshomaru," Shippo said taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Seshomaru-_sama_," Rin corrected automatically.

Sesshomaru gave a nod of recognition and seated himself under a tree near where Shippo and Rin were playing.

A few months before, he and his brother had created an alliance until the threat of Naraku was gone. So now here he was watching the dysfunctional group.

Shippo, sensing Sesshomaru's boredom walked over. "Hey, Sesshomaru," he paused and looked at Rin, "-_sama_. Would you like some chocolate?" Shippo held out an un-opened bar of chocolate.

Sesshomaru looked at the oddly wrapped package. He opened the wrapper and took a bite. Surprised that it tasted good he put the rest of the bar in his mouth.

Kagome who was watching curiously over the pot of ramen paled. 'Oh crap,' she thought.

Not soon after, Sesshomaru was in his full demon form. His tail wagged back in forth. He began hopping around. The shard hunters watched. Their eyes following: up, down, up, down. As if just noticing he had a tail, he began chasing it.

Inuyasha fell from his tree. Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha was rolling around on the ground laughing like an idiot.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha and began to copy. He lay down and began rolling around knocking trees down.

Sesshomaru went back to his humanoid form and walked into camp grinning. "Let us play hunter and prey. You are the prey," he looked at the group that just stared, "and I am the hunter," he turned arounf and began counting.

Kagome picked up Kirara and fled. Inuyasha was too busy laughing to do anything. Jaken was watching his master with wide eyes. Shippo and Rin, trying to act mature, sat together under a tree and started talking about how there was a place in Kagome's world for crazy people. Sango was running trying to catch up with Kagome. And poor Miroku. He was left to fend for himself.

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

Hours later, Sesshomaru finally became normal. Inuyasha was busy watching the video camera he used to tape Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was busy glaring at everyone. Sango and Miroku were back to their "rub and slap" routine. Kagome was busy lecturing Shippo about giving people chocolate. And this time, Rin was watching everything while eating chocolate.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama would give some to the other Lords?' Rin thought innocently.

* * *

I am sooooooo bored. Hehe. _**REVIEW!**_


	2. Sugar High 2

Sequel just because I was bored and Sugar High was funny.

* * *

Rin sat in front of a vanity mirror in her room while a hawk demoness prepared her for the ball Sesshomaru-sama was throwing. Rin looked at the bundle on her futon. Before they left the Inu-tachi Kagome had given her a supply of candy. . . Including chocolate, lollipops, gummy bears, and a LOT more. Rin didn't want to eat it all by herself. She suddenly broke out into a smile. 'I know!' she thought happily to herself, 'I'll share it at the party! Sesshomaru-sama seemed to like it, maybe his friends will too!'

The hawk demoness finished fixing Rin up and looked at her work. Rin was wearing a pale pink kimono with black moons. Her obi was black and had white stars. Rin's hair was in a neat bun on top of her head. Rin was too young for make-up so the hawk demoness decided to just put some lip balm to keep her lips from cracking.

As soon as the demoness left, Rin grabbed the package and placed it carefully in her kimono. She made her way to the kitchens and gave them to the cooks to give out for dessert. Rin quickly went back to her room before Sesshomaru-sama found out what she had done.

Rin knew she would enter the dining hall as soon as she was called so she decided to go color to pass the time. Soon though, a servant came up to tell her that it was time.

Rin walked through the crowds looking for Sesshomaru-sama. When she spotted him, she was careful not to run. Rin was use to the formalities used during events such as this. "Lord Sesshomaru," she interrupted the flirtatious demoness that looked at her with heated eyes, "my lord, I believe it is time for dinner," she bowed to show respect.

"What in hell's name is a ningen child doing here?" the demoness screeched, "Don't worry Sesshy, I'll get rid of her," the demoness advanced on Rin who stood there with an emotionless mask (A/N: Whoa...Rin is mature! My fic so deal with it!) The demoness was just about to pounce when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Touch my ward and prepare to die."

The demoness stopped to look back at Sesshomaru to see that he was serious. "Awww Sesshy-kun." the demoness sent him what she thought was a seductive smile.

"Leave my presence at once, wench," Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Fine!" she cried indignantly. Turning her heel she walked away from them.

"Rin," Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "I believe you said it was time for dinner?"

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin answered cheerfully.

Everyone gathered at the extremely long table. They waited for Sesshomaru to be seated before they themselves took their seats. The first course was served, but since Rin was human she didn't receive the same as everyone else. They all ate in a slightly tense atmosphere, I mean, who wouldn't be tense when your surrounded by demons? When dessert came, Sesshomaru was shocked! It was that cursed chocolate!

It was too late for the others had already begun eating.

"Sesshomaru! This is delicious! What do you call it?" Lord Aori asked.

"It is called chocolate milord!" Rin piped up. Lord Aori was one of the kinder lords.

"Really," Lord Aori looked at his mate, wondering if she was enjoying the chocolate as much as he was.

"Rin where did you find such a sweet snack?" Lady Soyokaze, Lord Aori's mate, asked politely.

"Kagome-sama gave it to me! She's very kind and has lots of good things like this!" Rin smiled apparently pleased with herself.

Sesshomaru had been watching this exchange and as mentally counting down when the chocolate would start to kick in.

5 minutes later...

'I should have left a long time ago,' Sesshomaru thought regretfully as he watched his hall be overtaken by crazy demons.

The three compass ladies (A/N: Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate so it's the Northern, Eastern and Southern ladies) were bouncing around Sesshomaru telling him it was time for him to take a mate and Rin's Kagome-sama sounded like a kind person. Their mates were off brawling in the dojo. A female neko-youkai was being chased by a female inu-youkai for flirting with her mate. A few couples were dancing around. One drunk and sugar high demon was being a pervert and chasing a single demoness. All the while, Rin was sitting quietly in her seat watching it all.

'I knew they would like it!' (Wonder who that is.:smiles:.)

* * *

I'm out of school now! YES! I hope you liked it! If anyone has any ideas for another one tell me and I shall write for you! I am your humble servant.: bows:. Haha. Please _**REVIEW**_! 


	3. Sugar High 3

"Damn Naraku,"

Kagura was inspecting the last campsite the inu-tachi left. She found a canister labeled "COFFEE." Shrugging, she picked it up and threw it into her feather boat (A/N: what is that thing anyways?). She found some packets filled with a white substance labeled "SUGAR." She threw that into her feather as well. Deciding that there was nothing else, she decided to head back to Naraku's Castle.

She grabbed the items she picked up and headed toward what they considered the throne room. Not even bothering to knock, she slammed open the shoji door and immediately felt sick.

There was Naraku and Kikyo. Doing things that I can't say because of the rating.

She threw her findings at them and backed out into the hall before she threw up. I mean, who wouldn't? She just saw a disgusting hanyou and a clay miko rutting. Was she the only one that thought it was wrong?

Next day...

Naraku and Kikyo had finished their... 'business' the night before. Kikyo had left that morning with her soul stealers. Naraku sat staring at the unknown substance called "COFFEE." If he was looking at the pictures correctly (A/N: lets just say he can't read it since its from the future) he needed some hot water. He called for some and a servant appeared with a teapot full. Pouring some of the water into a cup, he poured everything in the canister into the cup. He opened the sugar packets and put it in as well. He stirred it around a bit before trying it.

He only took a bit at first. It tasted so bitter! But if this is what the miko used to regain her powers in the morning, he would drink it and become invincible! Quickly downing the entire mug, he sat waiting for something, anything.

He felt it. Something was rushing through his veins. He couldn't sit still. All he could think about was that the potion worked!

He walked through the halls smugly. Suddenly, he turned on one of his servants and said...

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

"Would you like to have a tea party with me?" his eyes were wide with anticipation.

The servant shuddered to think of what happened to her master. "I-I'm s-so-sorry mi-milord. I cannot. I have duties to attend to," she shuffled away quickly scared to think of what he may do since she disobeyed.

"Dear dear. I have no one to play with. Well guess what! I am invincible! I have drunken ALL of the shikon miko's precious potion! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he ran outside scaring all the birds from the courtyard. He stopped when he say the koi pond. Naraku looked left and right before jumping into the pond scaring all te fish away. Wait... "NOOOO!" Naraku's cry was heard throughout the castle. Servants peeked put from their workplace to see their master... crying?

"All the fishes are dead!" he began bawling all over again.

Kagura watched with fascination. Naraku had finally gone off the deep end. He was crying over fish for goodness sake! I really must thank the miko.

* * *

Who shall the next sugar victom be? Spins roulette... and the winner is... KOGA! Mwahahahahahahaha! Please _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
